camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
New Music Daily Presents: Camila Cabello
New Music Daily Presents: Camila Cabello is Camila Cabello's first live extended play released on December 20, 2019, as an exclusive EP released by Apple Music. This exclusive EP is a document of what Camila Cabello calls her "journey to Romance"—a November 2019 live performance for an intimate audience in Los Angeles where she debuted some new tracks from her sophomore album Romance ("Shameless," "Liar," "Used To This"). She also plays some of her biggest hits ("Havana," "Never Be The Same"), all backed by a small orchestra. The Show Apple Music’s New Music Daily is the company’s first premiere global editorial playlist that is updated with brand new music every single day. Apple Music editors also choose one song each day to feature in the top spot on the playlist and the selected artist will be featured as the New Music Daily playlist cover star for the day. As she gears up for the impending December 6 release of her mega-anticipated new album Romance, Camila Cabello recently teamed up with Apple Music as the inaugural performer on the first-ever “''New Music Daily'' Presents” live show. In early November, the three-time GRAMMY® Award-nominated, multi-platinum and chart-topping singer/songwriter headlined a secret and exclusive show for Apple Music fans. The platform produced and filmed the performance and just aired a video playlist of the concert entitled Camila Cabello Live: New Music Daily Presents exclusively on Apple Music today. The night represented a full circle moment for the songstress. The intimate space brought her closer than ever to a bevy of massive fans from around the world. In this setting, she opened up and walked the audience through a “Journey to Romance.” She took a moment in between each song to divulge personal truths behind the lyrics and melodies, explore her writing process, and delve into her personal philosophy of music as “Snapshots of memories.” She opened up like never before about the creative process and the record’s genesis and expanded the myth of Romance. She also took the opportunity to express immense gratitude to her closest supporters. Camila said, “I already know I will never forget this night as long as I live. I see so many people that I’ve known for such a long time. I’m going to take you through my process and just kind of inside my world of making music—and I’m going to share with you some songs that nobody has heard before, which is really exciting.” The setlist boasted mega-popular fan favorites such as “Never Be the Same” and “Havana” as well as Romance singles “Shameless,” “Liar,” and “Easy.” Additionally, she debuted a handful of unheard tracks from the upcoming full-length—to be revealed on Apple Music in early December. The video In an intimate space surrounded by some of her biggest fans, Camila Cabello takes her audience on a “journey to Romance”—meaning her second solo album. A few weeks before Romance’s release, the Cuban-American singer runs through some of her biggest hits (“Havana,” “Never Be The Same”) and introduces some of her new singles (“Shameless,” “Liar,” “Used To This”), all backed by a small orchestra. In between numbers, she opens up to the audience about the making of the album, shares stories about her songwriting process, and explains her philosophy of music as “snapshots of memories.”https://itunes.apple.com/us/music-movie/new-music-daily-presents-camila-cabello/1488366073 Trailer Camila Cabello Live New Music Daily Presents Apple Music Camila Cabello - “Liar” Live (New Music Daily Presents) Apple Music Track listing References Category:Films